DoomKnight
DoomKnight is the second version of the DoomKnight class. It is obtained by buying all 4 DoomKnight Item DC packages. * Every DoomKnight attack is affected by Scaled Damage Percentages (SDP), increasing damage based on level, using the following formula: ** (Round (1 + (2 * (CharacterLevel) / 100))) ** This value starts at 102% at level 1 and increases by 2% per level. ** At level 90, this value is 280%. * Every DoomKnight attack is affected by Scaled Mana Costs (SMC), increasing MP costs based on level, using the following formula: ** (0.2*(CharacterLevel + 5) + 1) ** This value starts at 2.2 and increases by 0.2 per level. ** At level 90, this value is 20. Skills *Void Barrier **(4.5 * SMC) MP, 15 CD **Applies 'Void Barrier - Heals and reflects damage!' for 5 turns. ***Regenerates HP equal to 50% of damage taken. ***Retaliates damage equal to 100% of damage taken, halving each time. *Weakening Blow **(2 * SMC) MP, 10 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 80*% damage. **Inflicts 'Weakened: Damage decreased!' for 5 turns, reducing Boost by -50%. *Malefic Binding **(2.278 * SMC) MP, 11 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 45*% damage. **Inflicts 'Malefic Binding' for 5 turns, reducing Bonus to Hit by -55. **If target is affected by 'Corruption', inflicts 'Malefic Grasp' for 5 turns, regardless of hitting or missing. ***While 'Malefic Grasp' is active, 40% chance to stun the monster for that turn, ignoring Immobility resistance. ***"The Corruption in your foe may hold it in place!" *Lingering Doom **(1.5 * SMC) MP, 5 CD **Attacks for 5 hits of 24*% damage. **Inflicts 'Lingering Doom' for 4 turns, a 24% Evil DoT (scaled). **If target is affected by 'Corruption', inflicts 'Lingering Doom' for 2 turns, a 48% Evil DoT (scaled). ***"The Corruption causes your evil to envelop your foe even faster!" *Doom Spikes **(3.5 * SMC) MP, 14 CD **Attacks all targets for 1 hit of 100*% damage. **Inflicts a 3-turn stun, split across affected targets. *Life Carve **(1.2 * SMC) MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage. **Heals 15% of your maximum HP. **If target is affected by 'Corruption', instead heals 30% of your maximum HP. ***"You convert more of the damage into health!" *Shape Darkness **(1.5 * SMC) MP, 2 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 50% weakness-seeking or Curse damage with +500? Bonus to Hit. **If target is affected by 'Corruption', instead inflicts 70% per hit. ***"You strike at your foes weakness to devastating effect!" *Attack **0 MP, 0 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage. *Dark Favor **(2.2 * SMC) MP, 25 CD (carries over battles) **Resets cooldowns of all skills except Dark Favor and Dark Ritual/Inner Darkness. **Applies 'Doomed' for 4 turns, increasing Boost by 70%. ***When 'Doomed' expires, deals a lethal DoT. *Corruption **(3.5 * SMC) MP, 3 CD **Attacks for 3 hits of 43.33*% damage. **If target is already affected, does not grant any effect. ***"Your foe is already Corrupted!" **Inflicts effect based on monster's type: ***Undead ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 99 turns, reducing Darkness resistance to -100 (even from All resistance). ****"Hahaha! An Undead can't stand against me!" ***Reptilian, Dragon ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, reducing Melee/Pierce/Magic by -150 and Boost by -25%. ****"Those scales won't protect you from me!" ***Human, Moglin, Elf, Dwarf, Goblinkind, Giantkind, Gnome ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, reducing weapon element resistance by -50. ****"Hahaha! I'll tear you to shreds, mortal!" ***Elemental, Fairy, Infernal, Ateala, Celestial ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, reducing Block/Parry/Dodge by -200 and Bonus to Hit by -30. ****"You think being not of this world will make me falter?" ***Beast, Avian, Bug, Plant, Fungus ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, reducing Boost by -50%. *****-Boost value is reduced by 10% per turn (50%, 40%, 30%, 20%, 10%) ****"A beast like you can't hope to defeat me!" ***Clockwork, Golem, Food ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, a 100% Curse DoT (not scaled). ****"Something that has no life cannot defeat me!" ***Anything else ****Inflicts 'Corruption' for 5 turns, reducing Bonus to Hit by -30 and weapon element resistance by -30. ****"No matter what you are, you will fall before me!" *Drain Will **(3.2 * SMC) MP, 11 CD **Attacks for 2 hits of 55*% damage. **Inflicts 'Drained Will' for 3 turns, regardless of hitting or missing. **'Drained Will' attempts to make the target's Immobility resistance 0, by reducing the target's combined Immobility + All resistance, up to a maximum of -50. ***If target is affected by 'Corruption', instead reduces Immobility resistance to a maximum of -100. ****"You easily break your foe's will!" **Applies 'Drained Will' for 3 turns, increasing Immobility resistance equal to the amount reduced. **If the monster has negative Immobility + All resistance, this skill instead increases their Immobility resistance so that their combined Immobility + All resistance equals 0. Your own Immobility resistance will instead be decreased by that amount, with no limit. *Drain Essence **(2.7 * SMC) MP, 12 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 85*% damage. **Inflicts 'Drained Essence' for 3 turns, increasing Health resistance by +35, regardless of hitting or missing. **Applies 'Drained Essence' for 4 turns, reducing Health resistance by -25. *Blood Rite **0 MP, 0 CD **Costs 7% of maximum HP. **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage with +200 Crit. *Necrotic Strike **(1.3 * SMC) MP, 4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of 60% damage, and then attacks for 1 hit of X% damage to MP, depending on the monster's current MP: ***Mana >10000 - 1400% damage ***Mana >6000 - 840% damage ***Mana >3000 - 700% damage ***Mana >2000 - 560% damage ***Mana >1500 - 448% damage ***Mana >1000 - 364% damage ***Mana >500 - 280% damage ***Mana 500 or less - 168% damage *Dark Ritual **0 MP, 2 CD **Inflicts 'Ire of the Enemy' for 3 turns, increasing Boost by +150%. **"Trifling X! You face your DOOM!" *Inner Darkness (replaces Dark Ritual) **(1.5 * SMC) MP, 99 CD **Attacks for 5 hits of 100*% damage. Rotation Corruption grants additional power to multiple skills. Using it in conjunction with Shape Darkness, Malefic Binding, or Break Will allow for significant combination attacks, especially in conjunction with a fully trained Dragon. # Dark Ritual + Dragonscale # Corruption # Shape Darkness # Malefic Binding # Break Will # Shape Darkness # Doom Spikes # Dark Favor # Lingering Doom # Inner Darkness This rotation deals a pre-crit total of 4950% damage over 10 turns, with lots of opportunities to increase damage using Special Items, Dragon buffs, or by landing critical hits. Strategy DoomKnight can abuse damage reflection and from Void Barrier by having a total of -101 All+Health resistance and as high a -All resistance as possible, in order to reflect some of that damage while healing 101+% of the damage taken. Using Void Barrier > Drain Essence with at least -76 All+Health results in reflecting enormous amounts of damage while taking no net damage. Dark Ritual can also be used to increase damage even further. As of 2020/01/11, this is no longer a viable bosskilling strategy! * 200 END 200 WIS * Drained Essence: -25 Health * Uragiri / Verraad: -80 All +80 Health -90 MPM -90 BPD * The Hidebehind VIII -40 All +20 Health * Brilliant Bloodstone Ring / Etched Ring -10 Health 9 WIS (use depends on whether received damage is Fire or Water) * Navigator's Hat -10 Health 1 WIS * Slimy Necklace -20 Health 8 WIS * Pirate's Booty -7 Health * A Void-ance Belt -5 Health * Shadowheart Bracer 1 WIS * Total: -120 All, +13 Health (219 WIS) * Adjusted total: -107 All+Health If using Shining Fireflies to trigger its -20 Health skill, there are even more options to deal greater amounts of damage. * Ring of Otherworld -15 All +15 Health 12 WIS * Ring Worm -100 Fire -100 Water -100 Wind -100 Stone (exclusive meme gear) * Drop Bear Hat IX -40 All +40 Health Notes * Prior to 2020/01/11, Void Barrier used to reflect 40% of all damage taken, with no limit on the number of instances. This was eventually used as a method to defeat challenge monsters while ignoring their mechanics, and was then nerfed into the ground. Category:Class Category:DA Class Category:Special Offer